AOWR: Family Business
by SpnBlackRose
Summary: Michael gets in trouble and so does Sharpay. Note: Yeah, I stole Sharpay again. :P Warning: SPANKING


AOWR: The Family business

Summary: Michael gets in trouble, and so does Sharpay. But not exactly in that order.

Note: We are entering tween world yay. Hayley and Sharpay are 13. Michael is 16

also there is a incident here with Hayley that actually is based on something that happened to me in high school, we were suppose to read the book but I refused because I had read it before and I felt very strongly about not reading it again because it was that upsetting to me when I read it.

Warning: Spanking!

Sam had taken Michael, Jessi and Chris for a week. It was Winchester training, due to Hayley's grades Sam said she was staying put.

Other then that it was a pretty normal morning so far. She was eating her cereal when Sharpay walked in, yep just walked right in. that was fine though cause around the age of 10 they'd told her she could just start walking in. she was practically family anyway. She even knew about the family business, it freaked her out and at first Hayley thought the secret would cost her her best friend, but the next morning Sharpay was once again at her house.

She frowned when she saw what Sharpay was wearing. A tank top, with a mini vest and a short skirt with high heel boots, both skirt and boots were pink.

"My dad is gonna blister your ass," Hayley commented shaking her head at her friend.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and shrugged "what, you don't think I look awesome?"

"I didn't say that. I just said its gonna cost ya." Hayley said knowingly.

"Not if we get going before he see's me." she leaned over the counter getting closer to her friend and smiling hopefully.

Hayley smirked and continued eating her cereal slowly.

Sharpay gave her an evil look and Hayley just grinned chewing her cereal.

Dean came in "Sharpay..." his greeting died and his eye brow went up "What in the hell are you wearing?"

Sharpay smiled innocently "Cloths."

Hayley nearly chocked on her cereal, her friend was brave!

"Right," Dean walked over and popped a swat on her behind.

"Ouchie." she whined she would have rubbed her bottom but she knew if she did Dean would bend her over and give her three more.

When you were swatted in the Winchester house you deserved to feel it and therefore rubbing wasn't allowed.

"Go to Hayley's room and change." Dean directed

There was nothing she could say to that, they borrowed each others cloths all the time so its not like she couldn't go change, but she liked what she was wearing.

"B..But But I...come on Dean. That's not fair! I wanna wear this." Sharpay whined.

Dean smirked a little then said "First off, your in Jr High. There is no excuse on gods green earth for a girl your age wearing clothes like that, second, if you walk in school dressed like that boys are gonna be all over you. And third, its not slutty and I'll give ya that, but your still too young to be dressing like that. The shirt is okay but the skirt and the boots, a little over the top for a girl your age."

"I'm 13 Dean." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, exactly. Go change." Dean said not about to argue anymore.

She huffed "Your such a cave man!" and stormed up to Hayley's room to change, she put her boots and skirt into her back pack and went down in a pair of her own jeans.

Hayley probably had about three changes of her clothes in Sharpay's room and Sharpay had just as many clothes if not more clothes in Hayley's room.

"Better." Dean said in approval ignoring the sparkles. This was Sharpay after all.

He started making eggs "Hayley, Sharpay you girls want some eggs before the bus gets here?" he asked

"no." they said at the same time.

The bus arrived.

"Sharpay if I find out you put that skirt back on I'm gonna have your hide." he said after the bus honked.

Sharpay gave him an innocent grin and ran out with Hayley to get on the bus.

At the Winchester Cabin in the mountains:

Sam had a cabin in the woods, there was also a garage which was right now being used for training. Jessi was punching the hell out of the punching bag and Sam only had to correct her once about her footing.

Michael and Chris were sparing together and Michael wasn't taking it seriously and was screwing around with his cousin. Chris in turn got mad, at the age of 14 he was moody and right now he wanted to spare like he was told, but his cousin was in a playful mood. Until Chris actually landed a punch to his face. Michael got pissed and before he realized what he was doing...WHAM! a hard right sent Chris to the floor. Michael gasped and Sam rushed over to help his son up then checked his nose to be sure it wasn't broken, then rounded on his nephew "what the hell was that?"

Michael shrugged "Sorry, He got me and I just reacted. Plus if you think about it the enemy isn't gonna hold back when hitting so why should I?"

"Because this isn't a real fight Michael. Its training. You KNOW that, and I assume you weren't doing your best cause if you were trying at all you would have blocked or dodged his punch." Sam lectured

"Oh sure, its all my fault. Your just mad cause I hit your son." Michael grouched he was getting pretty pissed off that his Uncle was reaming him and cause his Uncle was right and he felt bad about hitting Chris.

Sam's eyes narrowed "Okay you know what, your done for the day. Go sit down."

Michael frowned "What! The hell I will. I'm suppose to be training too!"

Sam remained calm "Don't make me have to tell you twice." he warned

Michael blew at that "I am NOT gonna fucking sit down like a little kid in time out!"

He froze, and cursed himself. He had just crossed the line.

Sam was normally a really patient guy, way more then his dad or Dean that's for sure. But he was NOT about to take his nephew raising his voice and mouthing off to him.

"I think someone needs an attitude adjustment." Sam said then took Michael by the arm "Outside. NOW." he growled and Michael went outside nervous cause he knew his Uncle was pissed.

"Count your blessings that your grandpa isn't here." Sam said going over and picked a switch stripping it of its leaves.

Forget Gramps, hell he was the scariest Winchester ever on most days, but Uncle Sam with that Switch seemed pretty damn scary too.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. " Michael tried.

"Nevertheless you know better." Sam said and that was it. He was screwed because yes, he did know better.

Sam propped his foot on a stool and hauled the kid over his lap and then the switch went into action and oh god it stung like crazy.

It light his butt on fire faster then anything he'd ever felt before.

You wouldn't think it was easy to bring a 16 year old to tears, yeah well just whip him with a switch and you'll see how fast those tears will come he thought to himself because it didn't take long at all. And Michael was no wimp, he took Chris's punch without a single tear and yet this whipping had him crying after only a dozen good whacks.

Sam paused and slipped Michael s sweat pants down baring his bottom and then three vicious licks landed across his bare behind. He cried harder.

When he calmed down Sam said "And that, was for disobeying me after I told you to sit down. When I say your done...Your done." one last whack and Sam tossed the switch away letting the kid up and helped him replace his pants.

Michael wiped at his eyes and sniffed a little after that Gramps showed up with pizza.

Later in the day Dean was called again this time by the school

"Mr Winchester, this is Mrs. Randall the Principle of Ashmore Junior High."

"Oh, hey Mrs. Randall, what's going on?" he asked wondering why she was calling.

"I'm calling on behalf of Mrs. Gale." she said.

He frowned "I'm not sure who that is."

"She has Jessi Winchester in her math class, but also has Hayley for English. I need to speak with Jessi's father as soon as possible about advanced placement, Jessi is ahead of her class and really should be moved up a grade or maybe even two, we'll have to do some testing. But that's not the only reason I called. I also called about Hayley, it seems there's a few assignments that are missing. Its affecting her grade and there's a big assignment coming up worth half her grade."

"Alright, I'll see what I can about these missing assignments, I wasn't aware that she hadn't been turning in her homework. And I'll make sure she does the project coming up." he said.

She thanked him and they ended the call.

Dean sighed thinking to himself and then called Sam.

"So do you want the good news or the bad news?" Dean asked

Sam frowned "Um, bad news first."

"Okay well Hayley's behind on her school work, that's why her grade is low in English." Dean said

Sam growled "I'm gonna kill her."

"Uh uh man, I get first dibs." Dean said

Sam smirked "so what's the good news?"

"Apparently Jessi's smart and they wanna move her up a grade or two after some testing." Dean grinned

Sam's smile got wider well that was pretty interesting.

After the call Sam told John and John frowned, so he had been right. One thing about the experiments was that they were suppose to be super smart. And if she could gain that without the help of the lab he now worried that she could develop other side effects too. But they'd worry about that bridge when they got to it.

Dean at the moment like Sam was clueless to what their dad knew and so Dean's only worry was making sure Hayley knew to do her homework and that she better get it all done asap!

That is until Hayley got home, Sharpay of course was with her.

"Sharpay, didn't expect you." Dean said well at least she still had the normal pants on.

"I'm helping Hayley with her homework." she grinned "There's a huge project we gotta do so we are doing it together." she grabbed a apple from the table and headed up the stairs.

"Hold up Hayley, Sharpay go ahead and go to Hayley's room." Dean said

Sharpay hesitated for a minute then frowned and went to Hayley's room.

Dean beckoned Hayley over to him.

"So why haven't you been doing your English homework?" he asked

"Its a book assignment. I refused to read the book or do any paper work on it."

"What book?" Dean asked seeing that she really was upset about it.

"A child called it." Hayley said.

Ah, he'd heard of it. And she'd read it before one summer during free time. She'd cried during several parts and swore she'd never touch it again.

"Oh. Alright go on up to your room." Dean said

She went up surprised that she wasn't in trouble and started working on her project with Sharpay.

Dean called Sam "Hey how'd it go?"

"Kinda bad, Sam I think you need to take point here, give the teacher a call, I don't know how to explain things like you do. They apparently were trying to make her read A child called it and she refused and refuses to do the paper work on it too, I'm not faulting her for that. She has the right to her feelings and I'm not gonna punish her for standing up for her feelings."

Sam now understood "Oh okay yeah sure, I'll call. And no, your right. She shouldn't be punished for that."

He called the school later and explained everything. The teacher said she'd give Hayley a separate book assignment.

Well at least that was over and all worked out.

End...

yay that went well I think lol :) Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
